House of Talent
by Don'tEvenBlink
Summary: This is a Fabina story. When Nina goes through tough times, she finds relief in the last place she'd expect it: music. With an on and off boyfriend, a sick grandma and a dead brother leaving her hurting, how will Nina cope? T because of some language in one of the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Nina

We were in the middle of lit class when a school assignment affected my life completely. Mr. Winkler was angry at us for not paying attention, so, out of the blue he said, "You will all have to write a song and perform it. It has to be about a sad event, so choose wisely." And on that note, the bell rang.

"Nina, what are you going to do?" Amber asked, sitting up on her bed. "Why?" I asked, still staring at the ceiling. "Because I got nothing," Amber groaned. "Well, I was thinking of dedicating a song to my brother, who is a soldier," I contemplated. "That sounds heartfelt. But the saddest thing that's happened to me is when I was bullied, and I don't want to talk about that. I'm screwed." Amber sighed. "Well, maybe you could write a song about somebody who left you. Heck, it could be about a boyfriend," I grinned at Amber, who shrugged. "I can't play any instruments, though. Can you?" I smiled shyly and brought out my acoustic guitar that my brother gave to me before…yeah. "Ah. Well, good luck," Amber said. I sighed. I hated performing in front of people. All of a sudden, my phone rang.

Fabian

I didn't know what I was going to do. I just played the guitar, and as for singing-that just wouldn't work. Hmm…something sad…like when I broke up with Nina?

Joy

I knew what mine was going to be about. It was about a girl who loves a boy who still likes his ex.


	2. Chapter 2: Tragedy

**What's going to happen? Hint: It has something to do with the phone call in the first chapter…**

Nina

"Done!" I exclaimed. I'd finally gotten my song right. Now it just needed a title and music…I wrote 'Safe and Sound' at the top. Perfect! Now to work on the music…my phone rang again. I hadn't picked up the first call because I'd needed to get serious on the homework…the call was from my gran?

Fabian

I came upstairs to ask Nina if she could help me, (yeah, I know, but I want to spend time with her!) but when I got upstairs, I heard someone playing a sad tune on a guitar. I crept towards Nina and Amber's room, and saw Nina strumming the musical instrument, tears running silently down her face. I contemplated slipping away, but Nina caught sight of me before I could. "Oh, hi," Nina said, brushing away the tears. "I was just working on a song." "It was beautiful," I complimented, sitting at the end of her bed. "Fabes… do you…I mean, uh, would you…" Nina slapped herself. "I know it was me who broke us up, but do you want to get back together?" Nina blurted out.

I was stunned. I'd always wanted her, but I just wrote a bitter song about our breakup, and she'd know that I wrote it about us…could I change it? But, I'd liked the song, and even called it, 'Somebody I used to Know'. Also, Joy was kind of hot, and…I felt like Nina was tossing me around, like I wasn't a real person. "I…no," I said decisively. Nina blinked hard, and I could tell that something was bothering her. "Even though we aren't dating, you can tell me what's going on," I said. "It's just that…my brother…" Nina dissolved into more tears. She had a brother? "H-he was f-fighting in I-Iraq, a-and…he died yesterday."

**Sad, right? Want more, right? REVIEW!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness ={D~**


	3. Chapter 3: Wallowing

**Thank you so much, anon, for that positive feedback! I also have an announcement coming over my other story, The Chosen Ones. Please read the author's note at the end!**

Nina

There I was, laying my head against my ex's shoulder, deteriorating before his eyes. Then I remembered the way he'd said no, as if he'd been waiting to say that. "Leave," I said, my eyes still streaming. Fabian had a shocked look on his face. "But…I do want us back together," he lied. "Go!" I said, trying not to think of my twenty year old dead brother, the way he used to smile gently and tell me everything was alright…more tears came raining down. "No, Nina." Fabian said. "You don't care about me! Leave right now!" I said viciously. He, looking hurt, left me alone to wallow.

At who knows what time, I heard the door open quietly. "Nina, we have to go to school," Amber said gently. It was already morning? I kept my puffy face in the pillow, pretending to be asleep. Amber sighed, and got Trudy. "She's been like this since yesterday. She hasn't seen anybody but Fabian, and he won't say anything," Amber told her. Trudy bent down to my level and shook my shoulder. I jerked it away and buried myself in covers. "Should we call the doctor?" Amber asked. Trudy shook her head and said, "She'll come around when she wants to."

Amber came back, and left for dinner. I didn't care. I'll starve myself. The only three things holding me up were my brother, Fabian, my brother and Gran, and one's dead, one doesn't care anymore, and the other was in another country. I didn't leave my bed for I think three days, except to get water and use the toilet. Amber tried to talk, but realized it was useless and left again. I didn't look like myself, becoming skin and bones with puffy eyes, yellow skin and stinky clothes. After I think a week, Trudy finally was able to figure out what was wrong. It went like this:

Trudy came to leave a bowl of soup, like she usually tried to. I was staring off into space, trying to leave and go to where James, my brother, and Sarah were. This was the first time I'd showed my face, so Trudy figured out I was crying. "What's wrong, sweetie?" I didn't respond, wanting her to go away before another torrent of tears set in. "Honey, you can't just hide from the world," Trudy said. I turned to face her, agitated. "And why not? I just want to die!" I screeched. Trudy looked taken aback, probably because I talked. All of a sudden I broke down and cried my heart out, sobbing the whole story to her. By the time I was done, Trudy knew my pain and said that she'd done the same thing when her mother died.

I sniffled. "What's today?" "April 17," Trudy answered. I broke down on April 9, so that meant I'd spent eight days crying. I became frantic. "Did I miss the funeral?" I asked anxiously. Trudy shook her head. "Your Gran wanted to wait until you felt better," she explained. I sighed. I realized how bad I looked, and how hungry I was. "Hand me my soup please," I told her.

**Do you like it? Tell me in your review!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness ={D~**


	4. Chapter 4: Fabina vs Jabian

**Thank you, sillydevilgirl, for my fifth review! I love safe and sound too. I listen to it all the time! **

**Now, onto the good stuff. (Or at least, I hope it's good.)**

Nina

Trudy gave me a few more days off, probably to make sure I didn't have a relapse. That day, though, I started eating, showering, and changing my clothes. My eyes were still puffy from crying, but I decided to wear makeup. When Amber came home, I was strumming my guitar, writing my music for the song.

Amber

Honestly, I thought Nina was going to die in those eight days. Maybe had already died, inside at least. But, when I went up to chuck my shoes on my bed, Nina was sitting. Upright. In a chair. Fully dressed. "Hi Nina," I approached her carefully, like she was a ticking bomb. "Hi, Amber," Nina said. Her voice sounded more exhausted than anything, and she was holding a guitar and songbook. "Sorry to ask this, but…what happened that made you act that way?" I asked her. Nina laughed, a bit bitterly. "My brother-the soldier-well, after I was done talking to you, my phone went off. It was Gran. She said my brother had died yesterday," a tear escaped the corner of her eye, but she wiped it away and laughed. "I can't believe I have tears left after starving, dehydrating, and crying myself for eight days straight." All of a sudden, I hugged her. Because, I finally had Nina back.

Fabian

We sat down to supper like we did every night. Even though Nina had been sick for the past eight days, I still couldn't help myself for looking for her, so I could ask her for forgiveness. Honestly, I believe she cried herself sick, seeing as her brother died. I know it would've hurt me if one of my brothers were killed serving the country.

Amber came down, and then Joy. I still scanned for Nina, but she wasn't there. I sighed, like I did every night. I started eating my food, even though it was tasteless for me. The whole mood was somber, especially since Trudy told us Nina had been depressed because of her brother's death, and that Nina had needed some days off to recuperate. "So, how's everyone?" Joy asked. Everyone gave her a death glare. She was the only one who was cheerful about Nina's pain, and she'd been flirting with me more. I wasn't about to date her though, if there was a chance with Nina. I felt so sorry for what I did, and I wanted to prove it to her.

While I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, something amazing happened. Nina appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in a black cami, a plaid button-up shirt unbuttoned, dark skinny jeans and chocolate brown boots. Her hair was brushed, and shiny, and all that remained of the physical evidence of her pain was puffy eyes, and they were almost down to the normal size.

I stood up, about to apologize when Nina cut me off. "Fabian, I needed you once, but I don't anymore. Go date Joy, or someone that actually cares." My head swirled. She didn't love me anymore? Her words had such venom, such hatred behind them. She couldn't know about the kiss…could she?

Nina

My heart hurt badly, but outwardly, I showed no pain. After I got back to normal that day, Amber had told me that Joy had kissed Fabian. And he had kissed back. He hadn't even been worried about me and my despair. That was when I realized I could live without him. It would hurt to shun somebody I'd loved, but I couldn't just be still in love with him while he loved Joy. No. So, instead of drowning in a pool of wanting but not having, dreaming but not reality, I wrote a song instead.

Joy

It was bad, I know. But Fabes was mine before he was hers! So, I kissed him. He seemed surprised, but kissed back. Luckily, Nina found out, and dumped him. Actually, it would've been more fun to taunt her about having him and her not…

**Which couple do you want? Jabian or Fabina? Tell me in your review!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness={D~**


	5. Chapter 5: Too Far

**Hey! I'm here again! First of all, I'd like to say that I say that I AM a Fabina shipper, and Peddie is my second favorite couple. Karaliza76, you are without a doubt my favorite reviewer! I'll be sure to add you to my favorite author's list! And all you other guys who are reviewing, I love you too!**

Third Person

And so on went Nina saddened, Joy gladdened, and Fabian confused about his feelings. Joy started bullying Nina, and soon after Nina's break, Mr. Winkler asked for their songs. And so Nina's talent was found out.

Nina

Mr. Winkler brought up the idea of our songs again. When nobody raised their hands, he chose Amber to go. "My song's called, 'Firework'," **(I'm not a big fan of Katy Perry, but I love this song,)** Amber said, and, cueing up the music began to sing:

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag?_

_Drifting through the wind_

_Wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, just so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards_

_One blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing._

_Do you know that there's_

_Still a chance for you_

'_Cause there's a spark in you_

_(Chorus)_

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night like the fourth of July_

'_Cause baby you're a firework!_

_C'mon show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go 'oh, oh, oh'_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe._

_(End of Chorus)_

When Amber finished, she was congratulated, and sat down happily. Joy, looking angry at her success, raised her hand and asked if she could go. But, when she got up there, she started singing about crybabies and cute guys. About halfway through the song, (everyone ALWAYS pays attention to the music, not the lyrics) I left. I couldn't take it. Joy had gone too far.

**Don't worry, Fabina lovers, something is coming up for them next chapter. I might even update later today!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness={D~**


	6. Chapter 6: Jabian?

**I'm really glad you guys love this story. As promised, there is the breakup of Jabian and the formation of Fabina. Enjoy!**

Joy

It was pretty obvious that I hated Nina. So, I changed my song so it was about a crybaby who got the guy, and a girl who loved him for who he was. Only Amber and Nina caught on, which is great!

Nina

When I got outside, I sank down to the floor and pressed my cheek against the cold tile. I couldn't take it. She'd bullied me all month, and when she and Fabian started dating would smile at me with her eyes open while she kissed Fabian. Fabian didn't even look like he cared, and added to the fact that she purposely excluded me from everyone else, it hurt me. Only Amber stayed on my side, but Joy hurt Amber too. I couldn't help but let a tear slip. What do you know, I am a crybaby.

Amber sat next to me, smoothing her hair down. "Are you okay?" Amber asked sweetly. I opened my eyes, and sat up. "Why does she hate me so much?" I asked her. "Why do that to me while I didn't do anything to her?" "Because she's mean, and jealous," Amber stated. "Jealous of what?" I demanded. "She took Fabian, Patricia, and Mara, and is on good terms with Jerome! Why me?" I sobbed. "Because you're beautiful, sweet, and not mean. Joy wants those traits, and she'll bully people who have them," Amber took out a brush as she said that, and started brushing my hair. I sighed, and decided that I had to do something, or go back to America.

Fabian

Joy was halfway through her song when Nina, with Amber close on her heels, left. I assumed they were going to the bathroom, and tuned back into Joy's song. That was when I first heard her lyrics. They went like this: 'Oooh, that crybaby. She never deserved my Fabes. Oooh, that crybaby. Cried for eight days straight.' I got ridiculously angry at Joy. Especially in the next line, where she said that she was so much prettier and smarter than Nina. I cast Joy a dark look before running after Nina.

I found Nina hugging Amber, saying, "I'll miss you. Maybe I can write you often. Hey, maybe in America I can get a phone and call you after my school's over." She smiled, but her eyes were filled with tears. Amber looked like she was ready to cry, too, as she hugged Nina hard. My blood turned to ice. Nina was leaving. She was leaving. "Nina!" I called to her. She turned around, and immediately her expression darkened. "What do you want?" She asked monotonously. I walked up to her. "You're…leaving?" I asked. "Why do you care?" She asked angrily. "Ever since dating Joy, you've been ignoring me! Ever heard of being friends?" "I thought you didn't want to be. That's what Joy said, anyway. You guys seemed to be friends before…you know… our breakup. So I took her word for it." Nina's expression went softer, but then hardened again. "Yeah, well, with only Amber comforting me about my brother, I haven't felt very loved."

I felt stupid. Nina had looked lost the last couple of days, yet I stuck with Joy, when all along Nina was the one who was the MUCH better choice. I looked at her sad hazel eyes, and kissed her. We only broke apart when I heard a scream.

**Next up, Nina sings! Do you want the chapter to come fast? Review, then!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness={D~**


	7. Chapter 7: Fabina reforms

**I got into the double digits! Eeep! Well, here you go!**

Nina

Yeah, it was weak of me. But, it's hard to hate someone that you used to love. So, I melted when he kissed me, with those beautiful lips. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck, while he held me by my waist. Our tongues danced the rumba, and I was lifted out of that hole I had been in for the past three weeks. Then, Joy screamed.

Joy

That slut! She totally stole MY boyfriend! And Fabian was kissing her back! AGH! "FABIAN!" I screamed. He looked over and smiled, letting go of Nina. Thank god! "Joy," Fabian began. I readied the acceptance of his mistake on my lips, but before they could spill out, he said, "You've been a bully to Nina, and you've been using me. I'm dumping you. Oh, and I hated your song. I'm not 'your Fabes'." "Agh!" I yelled in frustration as they brushed past me, back to the classroom. Could this day get any worse?

Amber

Finally, Fabian got his senses back and dumped that slut for Nina! Fabina was back! Could this day get any better?

Nina

When we got back to class, Mr. Winkler looked annoyed. "You can't just go barging out of the class when you please!" he exclaimed. "Sorry, Mr. Winkler," I said sheepishly. "Something just needed to be settled." "Well, since this class is clearly not one of your priorities, why don't you sing for us?" Mr. Winkler asked. Oh, god. I HATED singing in front of people. "I…I can't." I whispered. "Of course you can! That is, if you have a song?" Jeez, Mr. Winkler was ANGRY. "I…um, my song's meant for guitar, and I can't sing and play at the same time." I fibbed. "Well, Fabian can. Fabian, get up there." Fabian hopped up onto the stage, and grabbed the acoustic guitar leaning next to a stool. I sighed, giving up, and handed him the sheet music.

**I'll try to update tonight! Luv ya guys!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness={D~**


	8. Chapter 8: Safe and Sound

**And now, for what you've all been waiting for-Nina's performance! P.S., if you've never heard 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift, LOOK IT UP RIGHT NOW! And, imagine Nina's voice as a crossover of Lea Michelle's and Taylor Swift's voice.**

My stomach twisted into a knot as soon as Fabian started. I had serious stage fright. "Stop the music!" I cried. Fabian looked up, confused. I looked apologetically at Mr. Winkler. "I can't." I said. "I'm sorry, Nina, but you have to." "But-" "No buts. I used to have stage fright too, and now I'm a drama teacher," Mr. Winkler said. I took a deep breath, and Fabian started again.

I closed my eyes, and began to sing:

_I remember tears streaming down your face,_

_When I said I'd never let you go,_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light._

I felt tears welling up in the corners of my eyelids, but I refused to open my eyes. I knew I was bad, and I was crying.

_I remember you said, don't leave me here alone._

Oh, god. I truly was crying, feeling tears slip out of my eyelids, against my will.

_But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight._

I opened my eyes for the first time, to see shocked faces. That's probably because of my terrible singing.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

Now there were tears streaming down my face. I was about to die from embarrassment when Amber saved me. She started singing with me, and came up to the stage and sat down on a stool next to Fabian. I sat down on the other side of Fabian, still singing:

_Oooh,_

_Oooh,_

_La la_

_La la._

This time Fabian joined in. I rubbed his shoulder, smiling through my tears as I let the words flow from my lips, the words that hurt yet relieved me at the same time.

_Don't dare look out your window_

_Darling everything's on fire._

_The war outside our door keeps raging on._

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone._

_Gone._

Then, something amazing happened. Jerome grabbed Mara's arms and started swaying to the melody. Then, everyone, even Joy, started singing:

_Oooh, oooh._

_La la_

_La la_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright._

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh._

I finished the song. I wiped my face, sniffling. Yet, I didn't feel sad or angry, or even embarrassed about singing. I finally realized that my brother was in a better place. And, he was finally with our parents.

**I'll update whenever I get another review when I check!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness={D~**


	9. Chapter 9: Truth or Dare

**Hi guys! I am updating as of now! (Obviously.) Anyhoo, anybody up for a game of truth or dare? Hint: that's what this chapter is about! Review, remember that!**

Nina

After I finished singing, Mr. Winkler, looking surprised, said, "Well, Nina, that was-"_Ring, ring. _Saved by the bell!

I hurried back to Anubis house, and ran upstairs. I shut myself up there, and called my Gran. "Gran?" I asked. "I'm ready to go to James' funeral."

Later, after packing for the plane to America the next day, I came downstairs to find my phone. Everyone was in the den, chatting with each other, but they stopped immediately as soon as I came in. "What?" I asked sheepishly, glancing around quickly to see if I could find my phone. "Who knew you could sing?" Jerome asked. "Boy, if I knew a foreign singer with nice eyes was here, I would've picked you up if you didn't like Fabian," Jerome added, winking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, which made Fabian let out a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, I'm in a hurry," I said, finally spotting my phone on the coffee table. "Why?" Amber asked over the cover of her magazine with a picture of Taylor Lautner on the front. "I'm leaving for my brother's funeral tomorrow. I'll be back soon," I promised, after Amber's face fell over my first words. "Well, before you go, can we play Truth or Dare?" she asked, as if I was going for good. "I don't think-" I began, but Patricia cut me off. "I'd like too, even though it's a game for third graders," she said. Everyone stared at her. Patricia shrugged, saying, "Well, it is." Alfie said, "Patricia, actually doing something voluntarily? Maybe she was taken over by an alien. Oooh, if she was, I want to play truth or dare!" Everyone laughed, but still, I was forced to play the game.

Amber grabbed an empty whipped cream bottle (Jerome and Alfie had plenty of those,) and came back to the circle we had formed. "Okay, here are the rules," Patricia said. "Somebody will spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on has to either do a truth or a dare that was asked by the person who spun the bottle. You're only allowed to chicken out on one truth and one dare. Everybody got it? I'll spin first." Patricia grabbed the bottle and spun it as hard as she could, until it landed on Joy. "Truth or Dare?" Patricia asked Joy. "Umm…dare," Joy said sheepishly. "I dare you to…proclaim your never ending love to Amber, and snog her for at least ten seconds!" Joy gagged, and said pass. "Aw, c'mon, be gay for a dare!" Everyone except Joy and Amber yelled. Joy turned red, but went over to where Amber was.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered, and said, "Amber, I'm only doing this for a dare, okay?" Amber, looking horrified, nodded slightly, and so Joy began.

Amber

Omigod. Joy was being gay. And the thing was, at the end of her rant, we would have to make out! GROSS! Joy said, "Um, Amber, I love you so much because of your…fashion sense and your pinkness, and if you don't love me back, I shall…do bad things." Joy took a deep breath, grabbed my face and crushed her lips against mine.

Eeew. It was grosser than expected. And then Jerome and Alfie started shouting, "With tongue! You have to make out with tongue!" I shook my head violently, but Joy pried my lips open with her tongue and shoved it in my mouth. I…was…kissing…A GIRL! Her lips tasted like cherries, her breath was hot, and I was counting the seconds. Five more to go….four….three…two…one…I pushed Joy away from me, wiping my mouth in the process. Why did Patricia have to make us act gay? Both I and Joy glared at her. Oh, god. I wouldn't be able to look at Joy the same way ever again. **(I know you guys probably didn't want that, but hey-this is my fanfic! It's not like they're gay, but I might change that…I don't know. P.S. I am against Amendment 1, so that's maybe why I included that.)**

Nina, looking weirded out, comforted me. Great, now I'm Gay Millington. "None of you EVER saw that," Joy practically yelled at everyone. Everyone nodded, and Joy spun the bottle. It landed on…Nina. Oh, gosh, this can't be good.

**I can modify this chapter, and I know I'm taking a risk, including it. If you guys don't like it, I promise I'll change it. P.S., you can say in your review whether or not you want Amber or Joy to like that.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness={D~**


	10. Chapter 10: Daft Hands

**Hey! I got my nineteenth review! Eeep! But…could we try for 20, pleeeaassseee?**

Joy

Hmmm….what to do for Nina. It has to be something embarrassing….but what? "Truth or Dare?" I asked her. Nina, blushing, said, "Truth." Dang it. I had come up with the perfect dare, but I guess this will have to do. "Do you like Jerome as more than a friend?" I asked her. Nina snorted and answered, "Of course not." She spun the bottle until in landed on…Jerome.

Nina

"Dare," Jerome said before I could even ask him. Joy made a face at him, and turned to me. "Make it something embarrassing, please?" I, surprised, nodded. I thought for a moment, and then said, "Write the lyrics to Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger on your hand. Then, the video camera in Mr. Sweet's office that he uses for the morning announcements-you know the one- perform it in front of _everybody._" I nodded, as if finalizing my decision. Jerome narrowed his eyes and said, "How am I supposed to do all this without Mr. Sweet noticing?" Eddie raised his hand. "I can lure him out," he said. Jerome sighed, but took it on.

(The Next Day) Nina

"Okay, Jerome, here's what we're going to do. Eddie is going to pretend to have an epic fall, and while he's doing it, you're going to run in there and turn on the video camera. Do the hand motion, and we'll do whatever dare you want us to." I promised. Jerome took a deep breath, and the plan was set in action.

Jerome

I have to admit, that was a pretty good dare. "Hey, uh, Dad!" Eddie called awkwardly. Mr. Sweet, who was walking down the hall, looked in confusion at Eddie. "I have this…school-related question I need you to answer!" He said. Wow, he was almost as bad at lying as Nina was.

"What is it?" Mr. Sweet called. "Hold on," he said, and then winked at me. He started running full-speed at Mr. Sweet, until you heard this _crash! _And a comical, "Ow." I had no time to look though, and without hesitation, I ran into Mr. Sweet's office.

**I had writer's block, so it was a short-ish chapter. Make it to 30 reviews by tomorrow, and I'll try to write my longest yet!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness={D~**


	11. Chapter 11: Not Returning

**Okay, I was waiting for you guys to review, but you never did! I'm putting my foot down, and I will wait until I have five reviews before posting this next chapter. I will wait forever if I have to!**

Nina

I laughed as the first bars of Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger filled the loud speakers. Jerome did it! The TV flicked on and there his hands were, moving to the music. A lot of people didn't know what was going on until he opened his hands.

After he flicked us off about twelve times, I heard voices outside in the hallway. It was Eddie and Mr. Sweet! "I hear music," Mr. Sweet said. "Oh, I'm sure it's just you. I mean, who would be say, doing weird hand motions to Kanye's songs at this hour? They would wait until twelve," Eddie argued. Everyone laughed, and Mr. Sweet started rapping his knuckles on the door, trying to get it. "Barricade it!" hissed Amber, and she put a desk against the door. We waited with bated breath until he finally gave up.

Jerome

Oh, yes, I was the king! I totally got away with doing Nina's dare, and slipped out of Sweetie's office without being noticed! I was bragging to Alfie about it at Mr. Winkler's room, until Amber threw her magazine at me.

"So, where's Nina? I've got to give her my dare," I asked angrily. "Didn't you hear? She had to leave for a plane to America for her brother's funeral," Fabian said sadly. "Aww, little Stutter Rutter miss his girlyfriend?" I smirked. Fabian hit me with a dictionary, and I was surprised. He actually used a book other than for reading!

"Guys, I got a text from Nina!" Amber exclaimed, waving her phone through the air. We all crowded around her, trying to read it. Amber started to read it out loud, but then turned pale and shut up, which was unusual for her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Mara asked nervously. "Oh, give it here!" Patricia pushed past everyone and grabbed the pink phone. As soon as she read the text, she turned pale too, but proceeded to read to us: "Funeral postponed. Gran sick. Will not return till next month. Love you all, Nina."

**Want it to be longer? REVIEW!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	12. Chapter 12: Gives You Hell

**Thank you for reviewing! I will wait for at least two reviews per chapter, before updating. P.S., if you haven't heard the glee version of Gives You Hell, look it up, because that's how Nina is supposed to sing it.**

Nina (One Month Later)

"Gran, I miss you already," I said, hugging her at the airport. "I'll miss you too, but your friends are waiting," Gran said, kissing my hair. She pulled back, and, tweaking my nose, said, "Now, go, or else I won't be able to miss you." I laughed, and headed to my flight terminal, waving to Gran as she disappeared into the crowd.

Amber

Nina was coming back! I was so excited! We were throwing a welcome back party for her, since we all missed her so much and wanted her to come back. Well, except for Joy and Fabian…

Nina

I hopped out of the cab excitedly and raced to Anubis house. But, when I got there, it was strangely silent. "Hello?" I asked. Had they forgotten I was coming today? I went to put my bag into the common room when all of a sudden… "SURPRISE!" everyone shouted.

I laughed and hugged everyone in the room. Wait, where was Fabian? I looked around, but I couldn't find him, so I went into his room. And found him snogging Joy. Ouch.

Fabian

When I stopped kissing Joy, I saw a girl was in the room. Nina? What was she doing here? "Nina?" I asked, sitting up. "I thought you changed," she said with tears in her eyes. "I was wrong," she continued. I looked at Joy, who shrugged. What?

Nina

I ran upstairs to my and Amber's room, ready to cry my eyes out. Strangely, only three tears came. I was fed up with Fabian, with boys in general. Fabian could go die in a hole for all I care. He had hurt me twice, and I wouldn't let him do it again. I hoped my face gave Fabian hell.

Amber

I was about to find Nina when she stomped in, and went up onto the makeshift stage and grabbed the microphone. "Hi, guys, I just wanted to send a song out to my EX-boyfriend, Fabian." She smirked at him, who looked bewildered. What was happening? Who broke up with whom? What the heck?

Nina started singing a song by the American Rejects, a band that Patricia likes.

I wake up every evening,

With a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place!

And you're still probably working

At a 9 to 5 pace

I wonder how bad that tastes.

Fabian came in with Joy, and when he heard Nina he looked at Nina with a weird expression-disbelief, but with the tiniest bit of guilt.

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell,

Hope it gives you hell!

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell!

Fabian oddly looked furious right now and left, but Joy stayed…with a smug expression? Hmm…

Now where's your picket fence love,

And where's that shiny car?

Did it ever get you far?

Wait…was Fabina broken up? Oh, god, no! Please, no! They're my favorite couple!

You never seem so tense love,

Never seen you fall so hard.

Do you know where you are?

And truth be told I miss you,

I relaxed until the next line, which was:

And truth be told, I'm lying!

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell.

When you walk my way,

Hope it gives you hell,

Hope it gives you hell!

Now everyone was singing it, except for Joy, who looked furious and happy somehow at the same time.

If you find a man

That's worth a damn and treats you well,

Then he's a fool you're just as well,

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell!

Joy's smug expression was gone, and was replaced by an angry one, like Nina was doing the exact opposite of what she wanted.

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself,

Where did it all go wrong?

But the list goes on and on.

And truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying!

I really needed to talk to Fabian. What the heck did he do? He ruins EVERYTHING!

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell,

Hope it gives you hell!

When you walk my way,

Hope it gives you hell,

Hope it gives you hell!

Nina must be extremely angry, because I'd never heard her cuss before, and actually sing a song that's chorus consisted of a curse word four times.

If you find a man that's worth a damn

And treats you well,

Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell!

The next part was sung a little sadly, but as if she didn't care and the memory of crying was depressing, because she beat herself up about Fabian. (This song was obviously about him.)

Now you'll never see

What you've done to me

You can take back your memories

They're no good to me!

And here's all your lies you can look me in the eyes

With that sad, sad look that you wear so well!

Wow, she's so pissed off I can feel her pain like it was my own! Everyone started screaming the chorus.

When you see my face,

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell!

When you walk my way,

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell!

When you find a man that's worth a damn

And treats you well,

Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell!

Joy left, looking pissed off herself. I was too busy screaming the lyrics to care.

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell!

When you walk my way,

Hope it gives you hell,

Hope it gives you hell!

When you hear this song and sing along

Well you'll never tell

And you're a fool

You're just as well

Hope it gives you hell!

When you hear this song and sing along I hope that it will give you hell.

When you hear this song I hope that it will treat you well!

She sang the last part sweetly, but then slammed the mike stand to the ground. "Take that, Fabian," I swear I heard her mutter.

I marched into Fabian's bedroom after Nina went upstairs to unpack. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" I screamed at him. "YOU BROKE UP FABINA!" When Fabian looked up, I saw hurt before he quickly disguised it as boredom. "She broke up with me," he said quietly. "No way! Did you just freaking hear that song?" I argued. "YES SHE DID!" he yelled. "Yes, she did," he whispered, tears coming to his eyes.

"She did? But…what?" I asked, sitting down next to him. "I can show you the text," he said. "It was while she was away." He pulled out the text, which said, "Fabes, I h8 u. I nvr want 2 c u again. Dont talk 2 me." "That makes no sense," I muttered. "What?" Fabian asked miserably. "She always types in full sentences," I said, pulling up one of her own texts. "Wait, do you have her number?" I asked. "Well, no. I'm not good at adding contacts, and I forgot her number." I knit my eyebrows, and fished out my pink Droid, and scrolled through my contacts until I found Nina's number. Then, I took Fabian's Blackberry and looked at the number that the text was sent from. I gasped. "That's not Nina's number. That's Joy's." I said, looking at him.

**Ah, yes, Joy's done it again! Oh, no! Review!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	13. Chapter 13: Somebody That I Used to Know

Nina

I hated Fabian. He was my everything, the only thing that could've possibly held me up if my Gran had died in those treacherous weeks. And he had scorned me, cheated on me when he knew I was in pain. He told me that he loved me. He told me that we'd be together forever and always. But, he didn't mean it.

Yet, I felt indebted to him. He helped me realize that even when things were tough, when everyone you love gives up on you, you just can't stop. I am stronger than some petty relationship, a romantic one albeit, but a fake one. He was ignorant, and dumb, and insensitive…the list went on and on. But, if I poured what I had bottled up, out into a nice glass and gave it to him, I'd finally be unburdened. So, I threw myself into writing a song and music for it.

Amber

"Oh, my god, that motherfucker slut of a person, Joy, sent you a breakup text!" I yelled. **(Hey, I needed to make it Teen for some reason.) **"Are you serious?" Fabian said disbelievingly. "Yes! Wait until I get my hands on that bitch. Oh, she'll wish she'd never been born. Her damn ass is going to die in a hellhole…" "AMBER! No need for that kind of language!" Fabian said. He sighed, and said in a calm voice, "I'm going to go talk to Nina. She'll understand, and this will be through with." He stood up, ready to carry out his doomed-to-fail plan.

Nina

"This one's for you, Fabian," I said as I finished my song. It was perfect. There was a knock on the door as soon as I closed my leather-bound songbook. I went up to the door, thinking it was Alfie or something doing a stupid prank.

"Wha-oh. It's you," I said as soon as I saw his deep brown eyes. I went back to my bed and started putting the songbook back into my secret box. _Speak of the devil_, I thought. "I wanted to talk to you," he started out. I sneered, and turned to him. "Oh? You want to tell me that you want me back, that it was all a stupid misunderstanding and that Joy was simply kissing you, and it happened that you somehow thought it was me and kissed back? Because I don't fall for that bullshit." "Well, it actually was a misunderstanding," Fabian started out, but I sighed and turned to him.

"Do you think I friggin' care anymore? Fabian, I've given you more than enough chances, and you've blown them to pieces. I will be strong, and I won't fall for it again," I said decisively. "But it's true!" He protested. I sighed. I hated lying, but to get him off my back, I would have to say it. "I don't love you anymore," I said.

Fabian

What? But…we were the it couple. The ones who everyone expected to get married. What happened to us? Nina changed. She became angry and reckless and didn't care about us anymore. Well, if that was the case, so be it. I don't want to love someone who was mean.

"Mr. Winkler, I want to sing a song," I said a week later. Mr. Winkler, surprised, said, "Well, okay, if you want to." I started up singing:

_Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over_

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing  
I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger  
And that feels so rough

No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records  
And then change your number  
Guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done

But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know-oh-oh

But you didn't have cut me off  
Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing (oh)  
I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger  
and that feels so rough

(oh)

No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect you records  
And then change your number (oh)  
Guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Somebody that I used to know  
Somebody (now your just somebody that I used to know)  
Somebody (somebody) (now your just somebody that I used to know)  
That I used to know

I used to know  
That I used to know  
I used to know  
Somebody

By the time I was done, Nina was out of the room. Well, I don't care. At least, that's what I kept telling myself, but something ached inside of me when Nina was hurt. I just don't care, though. I can't care. Nina's outgrown me.

Nina

I was hurt. Fabian was right, I did cut him off, but he broke up with me. Still, I was in the position I was in at the start of the year. Joy was being mean to me, Fabian was with Joy, and I had absolutely nobody to rely on right then. I was even lying on the tile, like I was before.

"Hush, honey," Amber said sweetly while gently untangling my hair with a brush. I took a deep breath. I wasn't going to run away from my problems, I would deal with them. I sat up, and wiped away remaining tears. I am not going to show that I was crying. "Amber, let's go back," I said. Amber looked at me uncertainly. "Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded somewhat confidently, and she shrugged, put the brush away, and led me back into the classroom.

Joy

Ugh, how hard was it going to be to make Nina break down? The only time that happened was with a death of her family members, and I'm not a murderer. I mean, I had Fabian, all her friends, her popularity, her looks, and she still kept her head up! I mean, after Fabian's song was over, she walked in like she owned the place! She didn't even care that Fabian was mine!

Nina

After class was over, I went up to Mr. Winkler. "Mr. Winkler, I'd like to do something for the school to help my college application, and so, I want to put on a talent show." Mr. Winkler looked up, confused. "Nina, you have stage fright. Why on earth do you want to do this?" "Because, I want to get over it. Please? It would be a great way to get your students participating in things," I urged. Mr. Winkler nodded, and said, "Great idea. So be it. Hmm, I even know a man who works for a recording company. The winner could get a deal with him!"

**Not my best chapter, but you'll see what I'm thinking in the next few ones.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	14. Chapter 14: The Beginning of Daft Bodies

Fabian

Even though nobody noticed it, I saw a change in Nina. She became quiet, and was always up in her room if she wasn't at school. I couldn't help but think that I had done that, that I had made her become sad. Still, I didn't talk to her. Nobody did, except for Amber and Alfie. The others ignored her, as if they didn't care about her again. I wish I had the courage to talk to Nina, but instead, I just watched her, and kept on dating Joy. Joy hadn't done anything but want me.

Nina

I was always one step away from sobbing without stopping, of leaving Anubis house forever. Only Amber cared now, and occasionally Alfie would come up to try to make me laugh. Sometimes he did, but usually he left within the first hour.

One day, I was listening to 'Love the Way You Lie' when I thought about the Aspirin bottle on the counter. Maybe I could end my pain. I mean, I'm sixteen, and so far this is what happened: A year ago my parents died, leaving me so sad I couldn't feel anything for a month. But, my brother cheered me up, and made me a home with him and Gran. Then, he goes off to war, and six months later he dies from poisonous gases while he was trying to get everyone out of an abandoned mine that they were camping in. So then, I start getting bullied by a girl dating my best friend. But, he realizes what she's doing and goes out with me instead, so I'm happy for a little while. Oh, but then I have to go to my brother's funeral, and find out Gran has an incurable disease. So I stay with her for a month, and when I get back, my boyfriend is cheating on me with the girl who bullied me. And to top it all off, she starts bullying me again. Yep, my life sucks.

Yet…do I want to end it? I could have a golden age after this bad one…but can I live through this phase first? All that was driving me was the talent show, and singing that song to Fabian. I decided that I was going to commit suicide.

Fabian

After we set the table, everybody sat down. Joy sat in Nina's old seat, which nobody fussed over anymore. She didn't come down to supper at all, anyway.

But then, something amazing happened. She walked into the dining room, wearing a blue tank top and faded skinny blue jeans. "Hi Amber, Alfie." She said, sitting in between them. Okay, that hurt. She didn't even say hi to me. "Nina…you're down?" Trudy asked, setting a huge salad bowl down in front of us. "Yeah, I just thought it would be nice to eat at the table for once," Nina said sheepishly. She was notably thinner; you could practically see her ribs under the tank top.

Joy gave her a dark look before loading her plate with lettuce. Nina did the same, and everyone dug in. It was very quiet, probably because of the discomfort of having Nina here. "So, Nina…" I started, but I trailed off as soon as Joy gave me a dark look. What was her problem?

"Talent show?" I asked, squinting at the white board as soon as we came in. "C'mon Fabes, I want some smooching before class," Joy giggled. Nina shot me a dark look as she went to sit next to Amber. Ugh, what was with them? "Yes, Fabian, a talent show," Mr. Winkler said as he came in. "Everybody in this class has to do it. Then, there's a group number that you all have to do. No exceptions!" he waggled his finger at us. Great. This wasn't going to be fun.

Nina

"I can't believe that we have to do a group number!" I complained to Amber as we walked home. "Especially since its boys vs. girls. I have to work with Joy!" I added. Amber nodded. "Hello, Martin," I heard a smooth voice say behind me. Without even looking back, I said, "Hi, Jerome."

He turned around so that he was facing me, which meant he had to walk backwards. "So, Nina, remember that dare you made me do before you left?" I nodded, not following him. "Well, you said if I succeeded, I could dare you to do something." I sighed through my nose. "What is it, Jerome?" I was angry, because if he messed up my plans… "You and your group have to come with a dance to Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger. And you have to use the words, just like I did." I sighed again, but yielded. This was going to be an interesting talent show.

**Sorry for the filler-ish chapter. I'll update every other night, so that I can do this one night and the Chosen Ones the other night.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	15. Chapter 15: Downfall

**I'm here again! Okay, so this concentrates on the hardships of Jabian, Nina being depressed, and the group routines form! P.S., next chapter is the talent show =).**

Joy

I finally had everything I could possibly want! Yet, I felt bored. I wonder why? "Fabes, you like the movie?" I asked him, nudging him with my popcorn box. He smiled, but that quickly vanished. "It's good…" he said unconvincingly. I laughed. "Not one for rom-coms, eh? Well, we could always forget the movie and…" I set the popcorn on the table and kissed him on the lips.

Fabian

Was it possible to get bored with your girlfriend? I'd never gotten bored with Nina, but with Joy we were always watching movies or kissing. I didn't even feel…a spark like when I did with Nina. Also, I felt like a piece of me was missing, a part that Nina took. Then, an epiphany **(I love that word!) **came over me. I loved Nina, even if she didn't love me.

Nina (during Fabian and Joy's date)

"Okay, Gran. I love you too. Good luck with chemo." I set the phone down and started sobbing. Gran was getting worse, and the doctors weren't sure if she'd last more than a month at this rate. A _month. _And I couldn't even be there for her.

I felt arms wrap around me, but they weren't the ones I wanted. They weren't Gran's, or James's, or Fabian's. They were Amber's. "It's okay. She'll get through this. She's strong. She won't leave you. I promise you," Amber said. I nodded, wiping away stray tears. "I just need Fabian," I said nasally, since my nose was running. "I need him, as a best friend at least." Amber nodded understandingly, and I raced downstairs to find Fabian's arms.

*Line Break*

"You're an amazing kisser," I heard Joy say. I froze, and peeked around the hardwood paneling of the hallway. There they were, my ex best friend/boyfriend, and my enemy, locking lips. Joy immediately saw me, but Fabian was too busy clearing the popcorn for her. She sneered at me, and as soon as he sat back down, Joy kissed him-with her eyes OPEN. When they pulled away, she winked at me, and said, "Fabian, who's your least favorite person in Anubis house?" Fabian wasted no time in answering, "Nina."

Eddie

I was laying on my bed, listening to a marathon of Sick Puppies, when all of a sudden, my vision blurred. Then, it abruptly came right into focus. Except, I wasn't in my bedroom anymore, but in the girl's bathroom. There, Nina sat on the toilet, her face tear streaked. In her hand was a bottle of Aspirin, and she held a grungy piece of loose leaf notebook paper in the other. She looked up at the ceiling, and whispered, "I'll be there soon, Mom."

Nina

"I'll be there soon, Mom," I whispered. I set my note that I had rewritten many times on the marble countertop, and took a deep breath. "Nina!" I heard someone call, but it was too late. I uncapped the bottle, and was about to dunk the entire contents into my mouth, when someone knocked it away.

*Line Break*

Fabian

"So, why did you ask me that?" I asked Joy. "Oh, I just wanted to hear you say that," she said, grinning slyly. "Look, Joy…as great as you are, all I want is Nina right now. I'm sorry." I stood up to leave, but Joy grabbed me. "Please, Fabes…she broke up with you through text message. Doesn't that make her despicable?" she asked. "Joy, you sent that text message all along! I've been waiting for you to admit it, but you won't give up!" I shoved her off and went to my room.

*Line Break*

Eddie

"Nina!" I screamed as soon as my vision returned to normal. I ripped out my earplugs, and sprinted upstairs. She was tilting the bottle into her mouth…don't die, Nina! I'm your protector! I whisked the bottle away, and threw the tablets she was about to eat out the window. She spat out the rest, and lunged at me. "Give me them back!" she screamed. "Nina, why would you commit suicide? There's so much to live for!" "NO THERE ISN'T!" she screeched. Tears started pouring out of her eyes, threatening to create a flood unless stopped.

I pried her off my back-she was still clawing at me-and set her gently on the toilet. I grabbed a box of tissues, and offered her one. While she dabbed at her eyes, the story came out just like the flood of tears. "And nobody cares!" Nina sobbed at the end. "Nina, I care," I told her, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "No, you don't! I've been crying in my room every day, and nobody comes up. Joy bullies me in front of you all, and you don't stop her. Nobody cares!" I immediately felt bad. I was her protector, and I didn't care anymore about her. "I'm so, so sorry. Is there any way I can repay you?" I said sincerely. She sniffled, and said, "Carry me to bed."

*Line Break*

Joy

Nina did this to me. All she has done is cry her eyes out, for no reason! One thing's for sure, and that is that she needs to be taught a lesson.

Today was group rehearsals. We decided to talk about what we were dancing to, when Nina spoke up. "Guys…I need to do a dare for Jerome, and that means we have to dance to that song I made him do. I'm sorry." Everyone seemed cool with it, but I wasn't. Who does she think she is, making us do a song? I wanted to do a song by Cinderella, and Nina was going to be the wicked ugly stepmother. Now, I couldn't do it! I snapped, and attacked her.

Nina

Thank god everyone liked the idea. Jerome would've pranked me until I couldn't bear it, if they didn't. I was happy once again, that is, until I saw Joy hitting my chest hard.

Thank goodness my parents made me take karate when I was little, and I got a black belt. I kicked Joy upwards, and flipped off my back and onto my feet in a second. Joy seemed stunned, but I came in from her side and jabbed her in the gut. She doubled over in pain, so I hit the back of her legs, making her fall to the ground, and walked out unharmed.

*Line break*

I was feeling pretty good about myself, until I came down. Joy was being tended to by everyone, and they all glared at me as I walked in. "What did I do?" I asked, grabbing an apple and biting into it. "You hurt Joy!" Patricia snapped. Oh, I hurt her? I was angry beyond words. "I HURT JOY? I HURT JOY?" I yelled. "Nina calm dow-" "No, I won't calm down. You all hurt me! First, my brother dies, leaving me so sad I wanted to die, and then you shut me out with only Amber. Joy starts bullying me, but then Fabian helps me through it, and things are good. Oh, but when I go to my brother's funeral, it turns out my gran has incurable cancer. So I help her, and when I come back, my oh-so-loving boyfriend is _cheating _on me! So then I end up in the same situation I was in last time, but this time, it's tearing me up. I thought you were my friends. You know, I tried to get away from all this, but _only _Eddie stopped me. You guys didn't care. Go die in a hole, except for Amber, Alfie and Eddie." I left the room, not caring what they thought of me.

**This was really enjoyable to write!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	16. Chapter 16: Strong

**I'm here again! Sorry that I didn't update Thursday, but I was tired because of all the work I had to finish up in school. Anyways, here's the next chapter! By the way, the talent show might not be this time. I'll see how much I can write =).**

Fabian

Oh, my god. I thought that Nina was being bitter, and only thinking about herself. But, her parents died last year, and she was losing the ones she loved this year. Including me. I deserved to die in a hole, especially since I've been going out of my way to have love scenes with Joy while she was around. And she tried to commit suicide! Honestly, I don't know how she can take being alive. I'm a terrible person.

Patricia

What's wrong with me? Nina had done nothing but be a friend to me, but I'd abandoned her for Joy twice. Even my boyfriend, who's known her for less time than I have, helped her more than I ever did. She's been through hell, and I ditched her while she faced it on her own. How strong can a person be, to endure torture and never complain about it?

Jerome

I, the guy who never cries, had tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. Nina might just be my new role model. She's just a teenager, and went through so much without crying in front of us. She is bleeding, but she keeps her grades up, and doesn't cut herself. At least, not physically. Who cares that she attempted suicide? I would've been six feet under by now.

Mara

How dumb can I be? And here I thought nothing was wrong with Nina. All I could do was wrap my arms around Jerome and bury my face into his chest. I shouldn't be so weak, but I felt Nina's pain now, and it was overwhelming.

Joy

I was shocked. All this time I thought she was okay. I thought I was in more pain than her. I had picked the person who was the strongest one, who'd been through so much it was amazing. I stared at my feet, silent tears trickling down my face. She almost committed suicide, and I was part of the reason. **(Didn't expect nice Joy, huh? I had to make her human.) **I was…I have no words to describe who I was.

Nina

I raced up to my room, knowing nobody would like what I said. I just needed to say it, to get it out. Everybody thought that after a month that I would be over my brother's death, accept my grandmother's health condition, and know the guy I loved didn't love me back. But, I hadn't even gotten over my parent's deaths, so that didn't really make sense.

I buried my face in my pillow and screamed. It felt so good to get that out. Without meaning to, the contained tears that I'd been holding flowed out. Great, I was crying again. But this time, I was delving into my pain, I was just letting out the tears that had been created and restrained during school, when I was bullied and made fun of.

A soft knock sounded on the old oak door. I stumbled over to open it, only to see Joy, her own face tear stained. "Oh, great," I muttered, about to slam the door in her face. "No, wait," she pleaded. I sighed, and went to sit down on my bed. "You have five minutes," I spat. She uneasily went to sit down on a rocking chair. "I had no idea," she whispered, looking at her hands. I wanted to laugh at that, but I let her go on. "I thought…you'd get over your brother soon, but…I'm sorry about your gran…and…I sent a fake text message to Fabian that said you didn't like him anymore." I was quiet for a minute and then said, "You know my parents died last year, don't you?" She looked even more horrified. "I…" "I don't want your sympathy. Go, now." Joy bit her lip, but left. I closed the door, and looked at the ceiling, hoping it would collapse on me.

**On the last line, I meant for it to mean that her life is so complicated, that she doesn't want to deal with it. She's not going suicidal again, I promise!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	17. Chapter 17: Broken Glass

**Talent Show time! I love the song that Alfie sings, I feel like he would sing it.**

Nina (2 weeks later)

I hadn't talked to anyone except Amber, Alfie and Eddie since my blowup, and they made sure not to talk about it. My group practiced the dance in silence, but everyone kept on staring at me in pity. I hate pity, so I pretended not to notice. But, I didn't cry alone, anymore.

Today was the day of the talent show. I was sitting on my bed, reading Wuthering Heights when Amber bounced in. Then she stopped, and said, "What are you _wearing?" _I looked down at myself. I had on a Chicago Red Sox t-shirt, and loose fit jeans. "What I'm wearing to go down to the kitchen, and the talent show," I said, returning to my book. "Oh, no you're not." Amber said, pulling me-and almost dislocating my shoulder-off my bed, and to her makeup stand.

Amber finally brushed my hair-after pulling out half of it-and found out that it was actually just a little wavy, but mostly straight. She then attacked it with a curling iron, so that it gave my hair an orderly look to it. Then she brushed on pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, the tiniest bit of blush, and shiny lip gloss. "Wear this," she ordered, shoving a pile of clothes in front of my face. I ended up in an embellished white tank top, a jean mini skirt, and knee-high tan leather boots with really high heels. **(I just made that up, so if it doesn't look good, change it in your mind.) **

"You look adorable!" Amber squealed. I sighed, grabbed my guitar, and said, "Let's get this over with."

*Line Break*

When we got to the stage, I started hyperventilating. I was going to make a fool of myself in front of all those people! Didn't Mr. Winkler say something about a record producer? Oh, god. Help me!

Amber grabbed my shoulders. "You'll be fine. I promise," she said. "You are the best singer in this room. I wouldn't be surprised if you got a record deal." I took a deep breath. I heard Mr. Winkler say, "Hi, everyone. This is our school's first annual talent show! This is a bunch of really talented students, so we hope you'll enjoy the show! The first one up is Alfie Lewis!" Alfie took a deep breath, and ran out into the crowd.

"Hi, I'm Alfie Lewis, and I'll be singing a song I just made up!" I swore I could hear Mr. Winkler sigh. He waved his hand to the band, who'd he'd apparently given lyrics to, and started singing:

_It's fun to run_

_It's fun to play_

_It's fun to make things out of clay_

_It's fun to fill your car with gas_

_It's fun to break…things made of glass!_

I looked at Amber, wondering if I heard the last lyric right. She looked as bamboozled as I was, so I turned back to the stage, where Alfie was singing.

_It's fun to spray yourself with mace_

_It's fun to squeeze your mother's face_

_It's fun to mow your daddy's grass _

_It's fun to break things made of glass!_

This time, everyone looked confused, and a few were laughing.

_But broken glass can cut your hand_

_And then you'll bleed across the land_

_Ask any woman, child or man about the dangers_

_Of broken glass!_

I started laughing really hard, and so was Amber. I mean, what the heck was Alfie thinking?

_Of broken glass_

_I like nice girls with gum disease_

_I like to tickle people's knees_

_Don't tell me no, just tell me yes_

_And then we'll break things made of glass._

Okay, what? I eyed Amber, who looked as if she was about to cry, she was trying so hard not to laugh. But, as soon as she caught my eye, she started cracking up.

_Sometimes I put on special pants_

_And then I board a plane to France_

_When I arrive I start to dance _

_And then I break things made of glass._

It got funnier with every word. I mean, how did he do that? Everyone was laughing so hard, you could hardly hear the lyrics.

_Yeah, I know that dance doesn't rhyme with glass._

_SO, WHATCHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT, HUH?_

How the heck was he doing this with a straight face? And why is he singing about broken glass? Alfie is the weirdest person I've ever met.

_But broken glass with tell you lies_

_Bleed your soul and blind your eyes_

_Like a demon with a side of fries_

_You better beware of broken glass…_

_Of broken glass!_

_HARMONICA SOLO!_

He picked up a harmonica and started blowing randomly on it, creating a cacophony compared to the band. I was laughing so hard, I could hardly breathe.

_Wahoo!_

_Mm, children, that glass sure does look delicious,_

_Doesn't it?_

_But you can't eat it!_

_`Cuz broken glass is not a food_

_So don't you listen to some dude_

_That says, 'Put cheese on broken glass and make a SAND-A-WICH!'_

_Outta broken glass_

_Outta broken glass._

Alfie has some things seriously wrong with him, but he was so funny at the same time!

_Let's sing a song about broken glass_

_I'll help you write it after class_

_There is no song that can surpass_

_The song we sing…_

"About broken glass," Alfie finished. Everyone cheered so loudly, it was amazing. Mr. Winkler hopped up on the stage, and kept on naming acts that weren't of importance to me, until he reached Amber.

She hopped up on the stage shyly, and said, "Um, I'll be reenacting the scene from Gone with the Wind where Scarlett figures out that she loved Melanie."

She was amazing at acting! Every line was perfectly delivered, and she honestly cried when Melanie-also played by Amber-died. After she finished, everyone whistled until you were deaf.

Soon after, Mara came up and played the piano like you would not believe. Patricia was an amazing dancer with Joy **(The first show of Shake it Up, when they're dancing to Our Generation,) **and Mick basically did the Macarena. Then… "Nina Martin, you're up next!"

**Not my best chap, but I love that song!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	18. Chapter 18: We love You

**So, it's time for what everyone was waiting for: Nina's song! I know everyone probably thought I'd choose Cold as You or Forever and Always, and/or Haunted. But I found the one I chose the most accurate one for their situation. (I meant Nina/Fabian relationship.) And also, the song that Alfie sang was from Victorious, called Broken Glass. I wish I made it up, though. =)**

Nina

I took a deep breath, but that didn't help. I felt sick, like I would collapse as soon as I got on that stage. But, I needed to sing the song, so I could get him out of my system. I shakily rose, yanked on my skirt, and wobbled up to the stage.

"Um, I'm Nina, obviously," I nervously laughed. "Anyway, I'm going to be singing an original song." I took a deep breath, and nodded to the musicians. (I decided not to play my guitar.) The first few bars started, and I literally almost threw up from my nervousness, especially since the inspiration for the song was behind the stage and listening. But, I managed to start singing when it was my turn:

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,  
The smiles, the flowers, everything,  
Is gone.  
Yesterday I found out about you,  
Even now just looking at you,  
Feels wrong.  
You say, that you'd take it all back,  
Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes._

I took a deep breath, and smiled. I was getting into the song, and was forgetting about the people staring at me._  
_

_You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me.  
_

Was it just me, or was Fabian staring at me guiltily? I was really into the song now, totally forgetting I was performing in front of people.

_You can see that I've been cryin',  
Baby you know all the right things,  
To say.  
But do you, honestly,  
Expect me, to believe,  
We could ever be the same.  
You say, that the past is the past,  
You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes.  
_

I pointed at the crowd, and slowly lowered my hand. Was it just me, or was the music producer looking at me happily?

_You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me.._

I can't resist,  
Before you go tell me this,  
Was it worth it,  
Was she worth this.

No, no, no, no.

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me…

I quickly walked off the stage, but not before slamming the microphone stand to the ground. I think that's going to become a running gag.

Mr. Winkler came up to the stage, and said, "Well, let's give it up for Nina!" Everyone clapped really loudly, and then, when they quieted down, Mr. Winkler introduced…Fabian.

He came up, and said, "I was originally planning on playing a song on the guitar, but instead I prepared a music video by yours truly." He pulled out a laptop and placed it onto a podium Mr. Winkler had put on. He pulled up a video, and clicked on it. An acoustic guitar started playing softly, and with a chill, I knew what it was before I even sang. He'd made a video of me singing the song to my brother.

It showed me, pale and shaking from fear, singing my heart out. It was obvious I'd been crying, and how relieved I was when Amber joined in. I saw the part where I hugged Fabian, and immediately met eyes with him. I wanted that again, but I was betrayed by him a lot. Could I trust him? At the end of the video, the words came up:

We love you, Nina. We're so sorry that we left you when you were needed most. Please, give us another chance.

~The Anubis Members

After that, a more personal message:

Nina, I love you with my heart and soul. I feel lost without you. I was dumb, and I don't deserve you, but could we be friends?

Fabes

After that, the song While My Guitar Gently Weeps by the Beatles came on. Fabian sang, his eyes on me the whole time. Me, I was crying.

**Sweet, huh? How do you want Nina to react?**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	19. Chapter 19: Here We Go Again, or are we?

**Wow, I got a flood of reviews last chapter! Well, this one is kind of like the beginning of the end. There might be a sequel, though…**

Nina

How do I feel? I don't know. All of my feelings were mushed together into this one glob that I was trying to swallow, but I was choking. That's it. I felt like I was choking. It was all too much. Too much. I broke my shield, finally. People might've thought I'd already broken it, what with my crying, but the true break was when I got an overdose. The last one, I'd almost committed suicide.

Fabian

Nina looked overwhelmed. I started to think this was a bad idea, when she all of a sudden looked lightheaded, and backed out of the room swiftly. Oh, god, what have I done? She'd fought until she couldn't bear it. As much as we tried to make it easier, I realized we were actually her enemies. I wanted to run, but at the same time I wanted to stay right here. I knew this was what Nina felt 24/7 immediately. Even though it was just a tiny dose, I felt angry at myself. I was amazed at Nina's strength once again. But, I knew I had to stay here. It'd be easier for her.

Nina

I just sat in the hallway, my head between my knees. All I could think was that the talent show was an epic fail. I wanted to laugh. It was supposed to make things easier, not harder.

I heard someone in the hall, but I didn't register it until they sat down. I tilted my head up a little bit to see the recording guy next to me. I was so confused, that I pulled my head all the way. "Hi," he said, offering me a hand up, I accepted it. "Nina Martin is it?" he asked, looking at me. "Yeah…" I said, not sure where this was going. "I'm Harris Flaherty," he said. "Um, nice to meet you, Mr. Flaherty." He laughed. He had red hair and nice blue eyes, and looked about Mr. Winkler's age. "Please, call me Harris. Anyway, I'm impressed by your singing and backstory. How would you like a recording deal?"

I freaked out. I mean, I get to become (possibly) famous? How cool would that be? "I'd love it," I said, strangely calm. "The only problem…my studio is in London, and you are a special person, so I don't want you to go to another one," he said. Well, that was perfect! I get to leave everyone and my past behind? I had an option, finally! "That's perfect! I'm sure my gran will agree," I smiled. "Okay, you'll be flown in next week." He offered his hand, and I took it gladly.

*Line Break*

I changed into a zip-up hoodie and shorts, and waited for everyone else. I was on Cloud Nine, and nothing was going to knock me down, not even the pitying stares from my other team members. The beginning bars came on, and we danced our hearts out. I was wearing the shirt that said work/hard under my red hoodie, Amber wore a purple hoodie with the words make/bett on her shirt underneath the hoodie, and Joy wore a yellow hoodie with a t-shirt the words do/fast. And then there was Mara, who had a blue hoodie and her t-shirt said make/strong. We started dancing **(look up harder better faster stronger daft bodies exec for the performance; I just don't want to type it out.) **After us, the boys came on in disco clothes and started dancing to Saturday Night Fever. I wonder how much Alfie had to argue with them to do it.

Anyway, I won the talent show, and our group won the dance number. Joy actually choreographed it, so I wonder if there's a future for her in that…

I stayed behind after everyone had gone back. I needed to sort out my feelings about Anubis house, and Fabian. It's just…it was so complicated! I loved him, and he loved me back, but…I couldn't trust him. But I kept coming back for more…I turned on the music box, and sat down on a stool. After a while, a tune came on that was perfect. I picked up the microphone and started singing:

_I throw all of your stuff away_

_Then I clear you out of my head._

_I tear you out of my heart,_

_And ignore all your messages._

_I tell everyone we are through_

_Cause I'm so much better without you,_

_But it's just another pretty lie 'cause I break down_

_Every time you come around, _

_Oh, oh!_

_So how did you get here under my skin?_

_Swore that I'd never let you back in!_

_Should've known better than trying to let you go,_

'_Cause here we go, go, go again!_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you that's so addictive!_

_We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know_

'_Cause here we go, go, go again!_

_You never know what you want_

_And you never say what you mean_

_But I start to go insane,_

_Every time that you look at me._

_You only hear half of what I say,_

_And you always show up too late,_

_And I know that I should say goodbye but it's no use_

_Can't be with or without you!_

_Oh, oh!_

_So how did you get here under my skin?_

_Swore that I'd never let you back in!_

_Should've known better than trying to let you go_

'_Cause here we go, go, go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive!_

_We're falling together_

_You'd think that by now I'd know,_

'_Cause here we go, go, go again…_

_Again…and again…and again…_

_And again!_

_I threw all of your stuff away,_

_And I cleared you out of my head,_

_I tore you out of my heart!_

_Oh, oh! Oh, oh!_

_So how did you get here under my skin?_

_Swore that I'd never let you back in!_

_Should've known better than trying to let you go_

'_Cause here we go, go, go again!_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit,_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd now_

'_Cause here we go, go, go, here we go again!_

_Here we go again!_

_You'd think that by now I'd know 'cause here we go, go, go again!_

_Again…again…and again._

Once I'd finished, somebody switched on the lights. Harris said, "We've found your first song!"

Fabian

I was about to leave the school when I heard a faint strain of music. I hurried back to the auditorium, and there was Nina, singing her heart out. I realized the song was about us. Maybe there was hope again!

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	20. Chapter 20: Couldn't get much worse

**Hi! I know this is really random, but the song in the last chapter, Here We Go Again, was by Demi Lovato. Let me just say that I always liked her better than Selena Gomez, and I was a fan from the start. I just really hate it when people leave hate comments on someone I look up to for what she did. So, if you are going to leave hate reviews about Demi Lovato or me because I like her music, don't. I honestly don't care what you hate; only what you like, so talk about unicorns or hippos instead.**

Nina

I came back to Anubis house humming happily. To think that I'd have an escape from the hellhole that I'd been trapped in for so long, without dying! Wow, I can't believe that if I'd gone along the same path I was taking, I would be in a coffin right now. I shivered, scared at that thought. I hurried back to the house, the inky darkness now seeming never ending.

I hurried inside and ran up to my room that I shared with Amber, and relaxed. I touched the bedspread that Gran quilted, Earl the Bunny that I had had since I was two. How could I give this all up? There was so much I loved still…which reminded me, how was Gran? I grabbed my phone and hit redial.

"Hello," the smooth voiced receptionist answered. "Hey Vanessa, it's Nina," I said, sitting down on my bed. "Want an update on your gran? Hold on a sec…" I could hear her punching the keys on her computer on the other line. "Yes…oh, Nina." Her voice was filled with sorrow. I felt the wind knocked out of me. "Yes?" I managed to squeak. "I'm afraid she's been put in the ICU." I regained my breathing a bit. "She's not dead," I breathed. "No, but…she's in bad shape. If she gets out, we'll have to put her in a hospice." I couldn't breathe again. "She's not dead," I repeated. "No," Vanessa agreed. "She's okay now." The line went dead.

I sank down on my bed. So this was what it felt like when everyone you care about leaves. Strangely, it was dullness in my chest, working its way around my body until I was completely numb. I couldn't think straight. Gran couldn't die. No, no, no. I would…I don't know what I would do. Amber came into the room, and I could breathe a little bit better. She wasn't gone. But, she couldn't atone for everyone else, either. "Nina." She said, dropping her purse and coming over to me. "Nina, what's wrong?" I tried to speak, but failed. I felt my waterworks turn on. Seriously, how many times have I cried this month?

As the tears streamed out, so did the story. She sat down carefully, and rubbed small circles on my back. "Oh, Nina," she'd occasionally say, or, "Nina, don't be strong. Cry hard." I did my best with that advice, spilling all the facts on the tragedies of my life. My favorite aunt and uncle died in a tornado when I was ten; my parents die in a car crash while I was in a car at fifteen; my grandpa dying of natural causes that same year and James killed and Fabian leaving.

Amber waited until I was done, then gave me a cup of water for the hiccups I'd gotten after the story. "Nina, you need to rest. I'll give you a roll from dinner later, but sleep. You've had a long day." All I could do was nod mutely, and fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

*Line Break*

Of course, my dreams can't be peaceful when I want a haven from life. My vision cleared from the dark wispy shadows, and I found myself in a city landfill, waist high in trash and dirt. I tried to find my way out of the muck, but it seemed to go on and on. I climbed up on a trash dune, though, and saw a haven not five miles away. Despite the distance, I could clearly see everything on it. It had a beach, which rolled gracefully down to a clear blue ocean with white capped waves that rose from the trash. Golden light bathed the beach, making the sand look finer and pearly white and the forest behind it paint a beautiful picture on the floor when it sifted through the trees. It seemed to go on forever, accommodating all terrains; a white snowy land sat in the middle of the forest, and a desert with resorts and casinos was at the tail end of the forest. I could hear a baboon bark, and knew that a jungle was farther back than the eye could see.

I strained to reach it, but the place seemed to be taunting me, pulling back whenever I moved forward, moving closer when I backtracked. Once, when I reached extremely hard, I felt my arm almost go out of its socket.

James appeared in front of me. He had on a white cotton shorts, loose fitting black trousers, and sandals. He smiled at me, and flew to the haven. He beckoned me to join him, but when I tried, he laughed at me while I struggled. "James!" I yelled, but he didn't seem to hear me. He just kept on laughing.

I felt tears sting my eyes, and then another person appeared in front of me. It was Amber, with her hair in a loose braid, and a strapless white dress that flowed down to her knees. She smiled at me again, and spirited herself over to the place, laughing with James. Mom came down, her black hair flowing, her green eyes shining, and in a simple short sleeved tunic. She hugged me and brushed me with her hand. She gave me a sad look, and floated over to the island. Next came dad, with his dirty blonde hair tussled and his blue eyes crinkled around the edges with smile lines, his big wire rimmed glasses taking up most of his face. I buried my face in his chest, hoping he would stay. He was spirited over, too.

Next went Fabian. He looked so cute in his outfit, but I knew he wouldn't stay. "Fabian, I love you." I whispered, but he started laughing and joined the others. Alfie and Eddie were also over there, and I reached so hard for everyone it hurt. A hand tapped my shoulder. I whirled around to see Gran, her brown hair streaked with gray, her eyes, even in pain, sparkling with excitement. Even though Gran was seventy, her hair never truly changed to white. I liked to believe it was because she retained her youthfulness even in old age, but seeing her in the cotton dress and sandals made me break down. "Please, don't leave like the others," I begged, but she was spirited away, just like everyone else. I, Nina Marie Martin, was truly and desperately alone.

*Line Break*

I gasped for air, sitting up straight as a board as I struggled to get my sweaty sheets off me. I remembered my dream, and glanced over at Amber's pink bed. It was empty, so I guessed she was down at dinner. Still…the thought of losing her for summer made my head hurt.

A thought crept over me. Maybe, if I didn't lose her, but separate myself from them, I wouldn't hurt as much. I was leaving for London anyway, so why not leave school?

But, I'd have to leave now, before I lost my gumption. I was scheduled to leave in a week…but could I make it sooner?

I checked the phone number Harris had given me, and pressed the numbers on my phone. I waited anxiously as the phone rang; hoping Amber wouldn't come bursting through the door with food that she'd smuggled.

"Harris Flaherty talking," I heard him say. "Harris, it's Nina," I said, glancing nervously at the door. "I don't suppose you could speed up my departure from Anubis House?"

**I was on a roll! I couldn't stop writing!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	21. Chapter 21: Say Goodbye

**Artemistathena0107, you make me feel great about my writing! I mean, being a non-published writer, and having someone saying that I was in their top three favorite writers, makes me feel so confident. Like I offered karaliza76 and scoobycool9, I'll offer you the choice to become a character in either of my stories. If you choose the Chosen Ones, though, I might have to put you as a year younger than the characters, (I plan on having a sequel) if you want to be in Gryffindor. Sorry, but I don't think I can fit anyone else in.**

Amber

I quietly came back from supper, a sourdough roll clutched in my hand and a bit of Trudy's chocolate cake. I was about to knock on the door of Nina's and my room, when I heard her talking. I pressed my ear against the thick door, straining to hear the conversation. (I picked up some things from Nina, okay?)

"I know Harris, but I need to get out of here ASAP," I heard Nina say. "I don't care if I have to fly business class! Just get me out of Marple, please!" Nina exclaimed. My hands went numb. She was leaving us? For London? Wait… did she get a recording deal? Just then, Nina sighed. "Tomorrow at three o'clock p.m.? Thank you! The sooner the better!" I heard a click, and knew the talk was over.

I decided to walk in at that moment. Nina looked up, and all of a sudden looked guilty. "What's up, Nina?" I asked, setting the food down on her bedside table. "Have a nice sleep?" Her expression turned suspicious, but she said, "Yeah, I'm worried about Gran." I decided to give up the act. "So worried you have to leave to London at three tomorrow?" Nina's expression turned to surprise, and then she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Why, Nina? Why didn't you tell me right away?" I asked, hurt. "I can't do this. I know I can trust you, Alfie and Eddie, but I just don't know about everyone else. And Fabian…besides, I have a record deal. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Nina tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

I bit my lip. This is good for Nina, great actually, but she was like the older sister I never had. In fact, she was my idol. I didn't want her gone. I took a deep breath. "Nina, I'll miss you like crazy," I said.

Nina stared at me. "You aren't going to tell me it's no use to run away from things, or beg me to stay?" "Why would I? I wish you wouldn't, but you need a fresh start, and it's an amazing opportunity, and you've been through too many things this year." Nina embraced me, squeezing the air out of me. "I'll miss you, Amber!" She exclaimed. "You are the best friend in the world!"

*Line Break*

Nina (the next day)

I took a deep breath. It was a forty five minute ride to the airport, and it was two o'clock right now. My bags were packed, and all that was left was goodbyes. I was wearing the same outfit that I had when I first came to Anubis. Funny, I'd miss this place, after all that I'd been through.

I walked to the top of the stairs. At the end of the staircase, everyone stood in a half circle. I gulped, but trotted down the stairs.

When I got down, I first turned to Jerome, who stood the farthest right. "Jerome, if we'd known each other better, I imagine you'd have been like the big brother that I don't have now." Jerome actually had tears welling in the corners of his eyes. I hugged him, and went on to Mara.

"Mara, we weren't the closest of friends, but I'd have liked it if you stood with me while I went through that. As it is, I don't blame you." She embraced me tightly, and when I moved on, she cried into Jerome's shoulder.

Alfie stood next in line. "Alfie, thank you so much for trying to make me laugh. I know that it must've been a chore, but I appreciated it more than you realize." Alfie shook his head. "Nina, you needed to be supported. It wasn't a chore at all." Was it me, or did Fabian look guilty? I hugged him and moved on.

Mick stood biting his lip. "Mick, I know we didn't know each other well, but I'll miss you, too." "Nina-" "Mick, take good care of yourself." He nodded, and I went to the next person.

Patricia was looking worried. "Nina, I never meant to leave your side, I feel so sorry every time I look at you-" I cut her off with a hug. "I forgive you," I promised her. "It just doesn't change anything." I went on to Joy.

Before she could say anything, I put my hand on her shoulder. "I still don't get why you hated me," I said. "I'm not even sure I forgive you. But, I understand why you did what you did. You didn't know, and when you did, it hurt you. But, you should never do that to another person. Remember that." I moved on to Eddie.

I just simply hugged him, and said, "I love you like a brother, and you are the best Osirian ever." He hugged me, and said, "I love you too, sis."

Amber made me promise to see her again, and told me I'll always be her BFFHBAFT. Apparently that means Best Friend Forever and Her Best American Friend Too. I just laughed, and turned to the last person.

Fabian stood, his hands clasped, his blue eyes staring uneasily into mine. I took a deep breath, and kissed him.

It felt so right, but I couldn't give in. Not now. It doesn't matter that his lips were extremely soft, or that it felt like I'd been holding my breath until this moment when I let go, I just couldn't. I pulled away before we could use tongue, and looked in his sad blue eyes. "I love you, Fabian," I said. "But you hurt me when I needed you most." On that note, I marched out of the house and to the cab, my eyes stinging with tears.

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	22. Chapter 22: Fix a Heart

**So, this is one of the last chapters of House of Talent D'=. But, I am considering a sequel, but only if you guys feel like there should be one. So, tell me in a private message or a review. Also, if there is to be a sequel, give me a plot idea. If I go with your plot, I will dedicate the sequel to you. So, please send in your ideas!**

Fabian (the next school year)

I was sitting in a cab, awaiting my arrival at Anubis house. I hadn't had contact with any of the house members, so I didn't know if Nina was coming back, or whether she had been successful with her recording deal. I hoped hard she would be there, so I could still have a chance to redeem myself in her eyes.

The driver stopped in front of the old house, which looked like it should belong in a painting. I stepped out and paid him, and took my two plaid suitcases into my home for the year.

When I stepped in, I listened for Amber's squealing or Alfie's babble about aliens, even Joy's obsessive about Robert Pattinson conversation with Patricia. But, all I could hear was Trudy's feet shuffling around the kitchen, no doubt preparing chocolate chip cookies for our arrival treat.

I quietly opened the door of my old room, and snuck in. Eddie's and Mick's beds were empty; they must not have arrived yet. I plopped my worn suitcases on my old bed, and took out my phone. I hit redial, and the phone tried to connect. But, I got the same answer I always did: 'This is Nina Martin's phone! Please, if it's an important message, leave it after the tone!' I sighed, and dropped the piece of useless metal onto the navy blue bedspread. I knew I would get that, just like I had all summer; I just needed to hear her cute accent, the way she sounded so uplifting, even if she wasn't directly talking to me.

I wondered what she was doing. Was she riding to Anubis? Not likely, since we all hurt her beyond repair. Was she with her gran? Was her gran even alive? I threw my pillow across the room angrily. If I didn't even know how the hell she was, how could I convince her I loved and cared about her?

"Why are you so angry?" A voice in the same accent Nina had asked. Even the voice was deep, I looked up hopefully. I sighed when I saw Eddie standing there in the doorway, holding a duffel bag and a suitcase in his hands. "Nina…" I muttered. Eddie nodded, as if expecting that, and put his stuff on the middle bed. "Have you…?" I started off, but stopped when I saw Eddie's expression. "Sorry, Fabian," he said. "I only feel her if she's in trouble." Well, at least she wasn't dead. But the problem was, where was she?

A heard a huge squeal and knew that Amber had come in. I peeked out to see about five oversized hot pink suitcases blocking my view. Apparently, it didn't obstruct Amber's view, because she exclaimed, "FABIAN!" and toppled me with a big hug. I heard footsteps in the foyer, and heard an alien-obsessed voice say, "Amber, if you expect me to carry all those-"Amber rolled her eyes and took me out of her internally bruising hug, and picked up two of the bags easily. "Of course not!" She said, skipping up the stairs. Alfie shrugged and tried to pick up one of the bags. He couldn't lift it off the ground.

*Line Break*

After everyone arrived, I and Nina got back together. NOT. She hadn't shown up. I was sitting in the living room with Amber, Alfie, Eddie, and Patricia, absentmindedly munching on a cookie while listening to the antique radio that Amber had turned on to a pop station. The announcer came back on after a ton of commercials, saying that a new singer had come in with a single. I waited as a piano played a simple melody, and then someone started singing:

_It's probably what's best for you_

_I only want the best for you_

_And if I'm not the best then you're stuck._

_I tried to sever ties and I_

_Ended up with wounds to bind_

_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts._

I choked on my cookie. That singer sounded extremely familiar…I started coughing at the next line.

_And I just ran out of Band-Aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

'_Cause you can bandage the damage,_

_You never really can fix a heart._

After I realized the text message was a fake one that Joy had wrote, I snuck up to Nina and Amber's room to see if there was something that Nina liked that I could get her more of, and I came across her songbook. In it was this song.

_Even though I know it's wrong,_

_How could I be so sure?_

_If you never say what you feel, feel_

_I must've held your hand so tight_

_You didn't have the will to fight_

_I guess you needed more time to heal_

Yep, it was definitely Nina singing. She had actually gotten a song in the top 40. I just froze. Now the room had quieted down, and Amber was staring at the radio in shock.

_Baby, I just ran out of Band-Aids,_

_I don't even know where to start_

'_Cause you can bandage the damage,_

_You never really can fix a heart._

Alfie was the first one to break the silence. "Nina…is…amazing!" He stage whispered, and got up and started waltzing with Amber, who was too in shock to fight him off.

_Oooh, ohhh, ohhh, ohhh, yeah_

_Oooh, ohhh, oh, oh, yeah._

_You must be a miracle worker_

_Swearing up and down you can fix _

_What's been broken, yeah._

_Please don't get my hopes up, no, no_

_Baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?_

Eddie just shook his head, smiling. I guess he was okay with it, since it wasn't a song about him.

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts._

_Baby I just ran out of Band-Aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

'_Cause you can bandage the damage,_

_You never really can fix a heart._

Amber had apparently gotten out of her stupor, because she yelled so loud that China could hear her, "NINA'S SONG IS ON THE RADIO! GET DOWN HERE!"

_Baby I just ran out of Band-Aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

'_Cause you can bandage the damage,_

_You never really can fix a heart._

Mara, Jerome, Mick and Joy rushed in. "She's singing," Amber said, pointing at the radio.

_Oh no, no, no._

_You never really can fix a heart._

_You never really can fix a heart._

Mara stared at the radio like it was taped with a failing grade she had gotten, Jerome shook his head and laughed, and Mick and Joy started waltzing like Amber and Alfie.

_Ohhh, oooh, oooh, oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh._

_You never really can fix my heart._

I felt so…I don't know. How are you supposed to react when your ex's song about how she was heartbroken about our breakup made her famous? I was proud of her, though. She made it. She truly made it.

**I love Demi Lovato's 'Fix a Heart.' I WISH I owned it.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~ **


	23. Chapter 23: Nina, Take a Chance

**Hi! So, usually I'm not one to prone to taking song requests. But, I loved 'Wish You Were' when I listened to it on YouTube. So, even though it might fit awkwardly into the story, I'm willing to try it. Thank you for suggesting the song, Abby22! **

Nina

I sighed, and stared out the window of my limo that was cutting through traffic. People tried to peer in, to see what celebrity is in London now.

"Miss Martin, there is a roadblock up ahead, and massive traffic on the other street. Should I find some parking and escort you to home?" My chauffer asked. "No, that's not necessary. I'll just walk by myself," I said quickly. I hated travel by limo, and sometimes went out secretly. People can recognize me from the picture on my first album now, but without all the stage makeup some people couldn't tell.

My chauffer, whose name was Pierre, nodded uncertainly. "Are you sure that you'll-" "I'll give you fifty bucks to not tell Harris," I promised him. Harris was like my parent figure, what with my gran still in the hospital, and as much as I'd come to love him, it was getting annoying because he insisted on me traveling by limo. "If you are a star, why have an old sedan when you can travel in style?" Harris always argued.

I slipped Pierre the fifty bucks, which he swiftly pocketed. "Off you go now, Nina," he said, smiling. Even though we don't really get along, he liked me okay, and LOVED money.

I stepped out of the cab. At least I still look like myself, with my yellow Mickey Mouse graphic tee, jean shorts and black converse. I practically sprinted to my apartment building, wishing nobody could see me. I actually had a little bit of fans now. Not a club or anything, but there were some crazed lunatics who begged me to marry them.

I reached my apartment building successfully, and barely yelled 'hi' to the doorman, and didn't stop running until I was safely in the elevator. I sighed, and pressed the button that said '5'.

When I got to my door, I stuck my key in the lock, and opened the door to my home for now.

*Line Break*

Fabian

I was dumbstruck. Nina was a celebrity now. I could probably Google her and something would pop up. I stared at the rest of my housemates, who were all in various stages. Amber was smiling so big you'd think her mouth wouldn't be able to close again, Alfie was staring at the radio, and Mara was too. Joy was a mixture of shock and jealousy. Mick was using Joy's shock as a chance to hold hands with her, Jerome was laughing hard, Eddie looked extremely proud, and Patricia was just shaking her head.

I didn't know what to think. Was I happy for her? Yes. Was I disappointed? Yes. Did I miss her like all get out? YES.

I somehow ended up in my room, lying on my bed. I just stared at the ceiling, boring a hole in it.

In my peripheral vision, I saw a person move. I turned my head to see Joy standing there, biting her lip. "You," I said dully. Joy just stood there.

After about fifteen minutes of us staring at each other, I finally broke the silence. "Why did you send that text?" I asked. Joy sighed. "I just wanted you more than anything at that point. And…well, I thought Nina was okay. I was totally wrong, and now I can't fix things." I sighed. "Join the club."

*Line Break*

Nina

I stood in what was now my home. It was a small loft; a spiral staircase led directly upstairs, where my waterbed, a bookshelf, a nightstand, a mini fridge and a small bathroom were.

Downstairs, a gray sofa, a coffee table, and a flat screen TV. A kitchenette was directly underneath the loft, and a circular glass table with two chairs sat next to it. A washer and dryer stood in the corner, and the best feature of the loft was a hot tub in the farthest corner, with gigantic windows to enjoy the view of big ben.

I sighed, and slipped my keys onto the hook next to the doorway. Technically, a sixteen year old shouldn't be living on her own, but my guardian was in the hospital, and it hadn't been a year yet, so the child services weren't looking into it.

I climbed up the spiral staircase, and from underneath my bed I produced an acoustic guitar. I also grabbed my songbook, and flipped to a random page. I played a tune on my guitar, and started singing:

_Gone away are the golden days  
Now just a page in my diary  
So here I am a Utopian citizen  
I'm still convinced there's no such thing as idealism_

Oh, memories they're following me like a shadow now  
And I'm dreamin'  
'Cause I've already suffered the fever of disbelief, yeah

But I've seen your act, I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were, yeah  
And it ain't hard to see who you are underneath  
But I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
I wish you were here, yeah

I was true as the sky is blue  
But I couldn't soon say the same for you, no, no  
So now I find denial in my eyes  
Mesmerized by the, the picture that's in my mind now

Tell me when I'll finally see your shallow heart  
For what it is, yeah  
'Cause I don't wanna keep on believin' in illusions, no, no, no

'Cause I've seen your act and I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were, yeah  
And it ain't hard to see who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
I wish you were here

Sometimes I can't explain, and I'm so sorry that I can't  
I'll try to concentrate on your true identity

'Cause I've seen your act and I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were, yeah  
And it ain't hard to see who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were

I've seen your act and I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were, yeah  
And it ain't hard to see who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
Now I wish you were here

I wish you were here  
Wish you were here  
I wish you were here, yeah  
I wish you were here

I finished, and looked at the song. I'd written it right after I'd gotten here. It was obviously about Fabian…I dug out my phone, and stared at it. I'd missed a call from Fabian. I bit my lip, and hit redial. It started calling Fabian's phone. Halfway through the first ring, though, I stopped the call.

I'd done that all summer long. Fabian probably thought that I didn't want to talk to him…but I did. I wanted so badly to call him up and spill out my heart to him, to cry on his shoulder (metaphorically). That was the problem. I went with Harris so that I could get away from everybody, but I still wanted to go back.

My phone started ringing again. I glanced at it, half hopeful it was Fabian. Instead, it was Harris. "We have an awesome song that just came in!" He exclaimed as soon as I picked up the phone. "Really? Harris, this is supposed to be my week off-" "I know, but can you at least sing a demo version of it? It'll take sixty minutes, tops, and then you'll be off again. By the way, how is your grandmother?" "They say she's getting better, but she looked so frail the last time I saw her. Can you send more money for her medical bill?" I asked, scared. "Of course, Nina," Harris promised gently. He was beginning to grow on me.

*Line Break*

"Great, you're here. You'll love this," he said. He handed me a sheet of paper, and I glanced at the top of it. "'Taking Chances'? Harris, you know I like to do originals," I complained. "Yes and your songs are great. But I love this song. We'll play you the music, and have you sing along to it, and then we'll kick your-I mean, push your back into there." He said. He was a bit hyperactive.

By the time the song was done, he was right-I loved it. I stepped into the recording studio, slipped on the headphones, and gave him a thumbs-up signal. Harris hit the music.

_Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth._

You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,

But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

And I had my heart beaten down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.

So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do.

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world.

After I finished, I realized something. The person who wrote the song was right; I had to take chances in love. Like, for instance, forgiving the people you love.

Harris's voice came over the headphones. "That…was…AWESOME!" I smiled, not only because of his praise, but because I knew now what to do. Get ready, House of Anubis. I'm coming back.

**So, what do you think? Oh, and imagine Lea Michele singing the last song, or look it up online.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	24. Chapter 24: Finally

**Hi! So, this is the last chapter of House of Talent. I know it's sad, but I have it planned, and I think it's a sweet ending. There **_**might **_**be a sequel…but only if you guys **_**really **_**want it. I also might have a Percy Jackson/House of Anubis crossover, and I said I'd do a one-shot for any couple that got the most votes on my poll. Here are the scores for now:**

**Joy and Fabian: 1 vote**

**Mara and Mick: 0 votes**

**Nina and Fabian: 6 votes**

**Patricia and Eddie: 5 votes**

**Jerome and Mara: 4 votes**

**Amber and Mick: 0 votes**

**Patricia and Jerome: 0 votes**

**Other: 0 votes**

**So, it looks like a Fabina one-shot is in order. But, the poll will be open…UNTIL FRIDAY! So, vote while you still can!**

Nina (1 month later)

It took two weeks to convince Harris to ease up on my recordings. Then, I had to pack, and arrange to come back to Anubis house. Apparently I could still have my scholarship, but a bureaucratic mix up (again…sigh) happened, and that took another two weeks. Finally, I had to fly back to Marple first-class (Harris said that his biggest moneymaker couldn't go to business class) so here I am, standing in front of my loft, my two suitcases sitting between me and the door. I was allowed to keep it for summers, when I could put out more albums. I think Harris needs me.

I sigh, and push my brownish blonde hair behind my ear. I was wearing the outfit I had the first time I came there. I hope that they wouldn't hate me.

"Miss, your ride is here," Pierre said from behind me. I sighed, and rolled my suitcases slowly out of my loft.

"Bye, Henry," I told him in a dull voice as I walked out onto the bustling streets of London. I could feel his stare boring holes into my back, but I willed myself to not turn around. It wasn't that I wasn't happy to be back, but I'd become attached to my escape route from the real world, never believing I'd try and go back to my torture chamber willingly.

I hopped into the sleek limo without thinking, like I had for the past four months. As I sank into the warm leather seat, I was aware of the rectangle cutting into my thigh. I sighed, and took my phone from the front pocket of my shorts, and stared at it dejectedly. I'd missed fifteen more calls from Fabian. Every two days for the past month, and I still didn't get the courage to call him back. I sighed again. I'd been cutting all my friends off since I left. How could I expect them to welcome me back?

I scrolled through my contacts, wondering who I needed to text at the moment. Alfie? No, he'd think I was taken by aliens and drive me crazy. Patricia? She probably hates me. Jerome? Don't even think about it. Eddie? Maybe, but I wanted to just have a sympathetic person, a best friend. Like Amber! Without thinking twice, I clicked on her name, and typed the simplest message possible: _Hi. _

OoOoOoO

Fabian

It was quiet at Anubis house. Alfie had broken up with Amber, Joy had become my best friend, and Patricia and Eddie went as strong as ever, as did Jerome and Mara.

I was listening to the radio and was reading _Great Expectations _by Charles Dickens, when a song came on.

_Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth._

It was Nina. She was singing again.

_You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,_

Was she…talking about us? No, that's crazy…

_But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?_

But…she never took a chance with us. Not once. Wait…maybe it was a signal to us.

_I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?_

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

I'd say she's crazy, but I'd love her anyway.

_And I had my heart beaten down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there._

So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do.

Even if it wasn't a sign…I missed her. I mean, we both screwed up the relationship, and we were better off not talking, but I missed her anyway.

_What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?_

Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world

Maybe the song wasn't one she wrote, but she agreed to sing it. So, what did it mean? I was about to call to the others, when all of a sudden, I heard the loudest squeal in the history of squeals. Amber yelled from upstairs so loudly that I felt like my eardrums would burst, "NINA TEXTED ME!"

oOoOoOo

Nina

I stared nervously out of the darkly tinted window, looking at the long wait at the airport terminal. I didn't have the greatest experiences with airports. The last time I was there, I was heartbroken and cold to the bone. Then, the time I flew to my brother's funeral to find out my Gran was deathly sick, then the time I came back and my ex-boyfriend was making out with my archenemy, and the time that I first flew to England after my parent's death, leaving my Gran and my brother waving to me…yeah.

I swallowed hard, and quietly stepped out of the limo. I stared at everyone, and took the handles of my suitcases with numb hands.

Pierre put a hand on my shoulder. I looked, and he was staring at me sadly. "I'll miss your company, Miss Martin," he said. That's when I broke, and sobbed into his Italian silk suit. "Ssshhh," he said comfortingly, patting my back. I tried to regain my composure, and tweaked his white rose that he kept on his lapel. "Don't tell Harris," I told him, and rolled my suitcases to the Airport security, keeping tears from overflowing.

OoOoOoO

Amber

I sat in the sitting room, reading about Alexander Ludwig, the Abercrombie model who was Cato in the Hunger Games, **(He's so hot, XD) **meanwhile keeping a tab on my phone. I'd texted Nina over thirty minutes ago, and she still hadn't responded.

"Hey," Fabian said, sitting down with some thick book. "Nina hasn't texted back! It's 2:13, and she texted me at 1:49!" I whined. "Amber, she's busy," Fabian sighed. I knew he still liked her, but that he was trying to get over her.

My friendship with Patricia, Jerome, Alfie and Fabian had crumbled when Nina left. I and Mara were close, but Nina was my best friend forever. She probably hadn't texted me because she was busy. Right?

oOoOoOo

Nina (Time lapse)

It was nighttime now. I was in a cab, going to Anubis house. All of a sudden, I remembered Amber. _Sorry that I haven't texted anytime soon, _I put, _but I've been traveling all day. _I pressed send, and locked my phone.

"We are here!" The cabby said. "Thank you," I said, giving him some pounds. "No problem, love," he said, taking out my suitcases out for me. Then he dropped them. "You're the girl who sang that song, 'Fix a Heart'!" He exclaimed, shaking my hand vigorously. "My daughter loves that song!" He continued. I smiled, and took out a keychain. "Thanks for the ride," I said, slipping it into his hand. "This keychain I wore for my photo shoot. It's peeking out of my back pocket on the cover. Take it." He looked shocked. "Are you sure?" He asked, staring at it. "Take it," I said, closing his fist around it. "I love family, and I'd do anything to make yours happy." He grinned, tipped his hat to me, and hopped into the cab, beaming. I took a deep breath, and stared at the house with narrowed eyes.

Fabian

I sat in the common room alone, while Alfie pranked the girls with the help of Jerome, Mara typed her essay that was due next month upstairs, Amber yelled at Alfie and Jerome, Patricia and Eddie listened to Sick Puppies and Amy Winehouse on her iPod in her room, and Joy and Mick "studied" outside.

I sighed, and thought of all of the times me and Nina spent together last year. I knew I liked her the first time she bumped into me. I went to my room and grabbed my guitar, and played the love song I never was able to play for her.

Nina

I took a deep breath, and walked up to the old door. It opened silently for me, like it had before. I shook my head. At least the house missed me.

I rolled my suitcases in, and peeked into the common room. No one was there except for Fabian. I felt my chest all of a sudden relax, and I realized that it had been tight ever since I left. I was about to come in, when I heard him playing a beautiful tune on the guitar.

I suddenly had the best idea. That is, if he loved me. Well, it was a worth a shot. I waited until I got the gist of the tune, and sang, barely audibly:

_I never gone with the wind,_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

'_Til you opened the door, now there's so much more_

_I'd never seen it before._

He stopped, and I stopped too. He looked around, puzzled. Shrugging, he went back to playing the guitar, his dark, thick brown hair covering his beautiful eyes. This time, I sang a little louder:

_I was trying to fly but I couldn't find my wings_

_And you came along and you changed everything._

This time, he took his guitar off his lap and walked around. Shrugging again, he went back to his music. This time, I sang in a normal voice.

_You lift my feet off the ground,_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I, _

_I'm lost in your eyes; you make me crazier, crazier, crazier._

"Is someone there?" He asked. "Fabian, what the heck are you doing?" Amber called from the depths of her room. "Nothing," Fabian said quickly, and went back to his music. I sang loudly:

_I watched from a distance as you_

_Made life your own, every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know how that would feel and you made it so real._

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

"WHO'S THERE?" Fabian practically yelled. I had to contain my laughter. He narrowed his eyes, and played while trying to peer out of his peripheral vision. I screamed/sang the chorus:

_YOU LIFT MY FEET OFF THE GROUND_

_YOU SPIN ME AROUND,_

_YOU MAKE ME CRAZIER, CRAZIER_

_FEELS LIKE I'M FALLING AND I,_

_I'M LOST IN YOUR EYES_

_YOU MAKE ME CRAZIER, CRAZIER, CRAZIER._

_OHH!_

Fabian stopped, and shouted in an equally as loud voice, "STOP IT AND SHOW YOURSELF BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!" I gave up my game, and stepped out of the shadows.

"Gosh, I didn't know you hated me so much," I joked. His eyes went huge, and he sputtered, "You…uh…NINA!" He picked me up and spun me around. I laughed, and looked in his eyes. "I missed you, Fabian." I whispered. Then, four words that I wanted to say since Joy told me about the fake text message came flowing out. "Fabian, I love you." He touched his forehead to mine, and smiled. His sweet scent washed over me, and he whispered, "I love you too." I leaned forward, and finally touched those soft lips to mine. When I felt the love behind them, though, it was even better, and I finally melted into his arms.

**So, did you like the ending? Should there be a sequel? Review or private message me about it! Oh, and before I go, I'd like to thank some reviewers:**

**Karaliza76**

**Scoobycool9**

**Artemisathena0107**

**Abby222**

**Thank you to all who stuck with me even though you wanted to hurt me, also! And, lastly, thank you to everyone who ever even read a word of my story! Thank you so much!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	25. Author's note about all upcoming stories

**Wow, a whole bunch of you want a sequel. Well, since the overwhelming amounts of you do, I'll be happy to tell you…THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL! But, I need ideas for the plotline. Also, I don't know what I'm going to call it. All I know about the book right now is that it's the sequel to this one, and that I'm going to write it. So, ideas are appreciated! **

** In other news, 'The Chosen Ones' is staying on the two day cycle, even though 'House of Talent' is finished. The extra days give me time to think about starting other books. Sorry, Chosen Ones fans!**

** Also, I don't know if I'm going to do the Percy Jackson/House of Anubis crossover. I might set up a poll for that…Speaking of polls, my one-shot poll is still open! Be sure to vote before Friday, when it closes!**

** And, I MIGHT take story requests…but nothing like 'I want Nina to find a unicorn named Elvis, and they have to take off to China because England is being attacked by wild moose, and while they are on the adventure Nina dies from a magic bullet that pierces her face.' Okay?**

** So, this is the end of my announcements. Please leave a review with an idea, or just PM me!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	26. Guess what: It's Another Author's Note!

**Attention, fanfictioners! I have some announcements in I need to make, that you would may or may not agree is long overdue.**

**The first announcement is concerning my one-shot poll. It is officially closed as of now! Try and vote. You can't. Mwahaha.**

**The one-shot poll winner is Fabina! But…I need ideas for the one-shot XD. Could you pretty, pretty please leave suggestions?**

**I have absolutely no voters for the poll about whether or not to write the Percy Jackson/HOA crossover. None. Zilch. Nada. So…VOTE!**

**And, what you've all been waiting for…I have the date for the sequel release!**

**It is going to be released on…June 26! C'mon, you can wait that long, can't you?**

**Oh, and I have to give credit to CRAZYbutLOVABLE. She gave me an idea! P.S., artist98, thank you for finding me funny! P.P.S., CRAZYbutLOVABLE, I reread the first ten chapters, and I made it so that Nina didn't have a spine, didn't I? I think, though, that's what inspired the rest, because I hate people without a spine. You've got to say, 'no' sometimes!**

**Well, that's it. Adios amigos.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


End file.
